Kyuusaisha legend of the Akatsuki Children
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Taro and Kayori are Uchiha's but not Sasuke's kids. They are Itachi and Kisame's. Both kids will form with the other children to form Kyuusaisha. The small villages' Saviors. Hetero/Yaoi/Yuri. The Akatsuki Live and so do a few others...
1. The Uchiha Children

_"You're taking him too?"_

_"This God Realm Pain was taken from Yahiko's corpse. He was very special to us."_

_"That's… Yahiko…?"_

_"What about you? I don't think you'd just return to Akatsuki."_

_"I'm through with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Yahiko's dreams… Nagato's dream. If they've entrusted their dreams to you, then you are their dream. Nagato believed in you so, I believe in you too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."_

_"The name Naruto, and the guts to never give up... And pain…That's what my master and fellow pupil have given to me." Konan holds her hand out, paper roses forming._

_"This time… I hope for you these will be flowers that never die," Naruto turns to leave. "Wait," He faces her again. "I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"… Well… um there's baby that has Uchiha blood running through his veins,"_

_Naruto's eyes widen.. "Sas-"_

_"Nope, the other one."_

_"Mada-"_

_"NO the other, other one." Baby screams are heard in the distance._

_"Who's left?" Konan slaps her forehead._

_"Itachi,"_

_"But he's dead" Naruto said confused_

_"ANYWAY," More baby screams. "Is it possible for you to take him back to Konoha with you, where his ancestors originated. Who knows, he may have the Sharingan." Naruto stares baffled as Konan disappears for a second, then returning with a pale crying baby. "His name is Uchiha Taro, son of Itachi… that's all I know."_

_"His mom must have had blue hair." Naruto said looking at Konan 'I wonder if she is his mom...'_

_"…Right…" 'Moron' "So can you take him?"_

_Naruto stares at the small infant. 'He's adorable… Sakura would love him… It would be the right thing to do…' "All right, I'll take him back to Konoha with me."_

_Konan smiles and walks over with the now calmer baby. She gently passes him to Naruto as he cradles the baby gently. "He doesn't look like a new born…"_

_"I've been mothering him for a while now."_

_"You'd make a great mom."_

_"Thanks." Konan told him 'he must think I'm Taros' mom... Wait till Itachi hears that'_

---------

"TARO WAKE UP!" Screamed a loud childish voice.

"Kayori shut up!" Taro mumbles, chucking a pillow at his younger sister. She hits the wall with a thump and smirks evilly.

"Oh shit…"

"MOM! TARO HIT ME AND SAID A BAD WORD!!!!!" Kayori screams, jolting upwards while running to the stairs.

Taro quickly jumps out of bed and chases after his younger sister. "Get back here you little squealer!!!" He tackles her to the floor, landing right in front of a pair of feet. "Uh-oh"

"Mommy! Taro tackled me to the floor! His tremendous body weight is crushing me!!!" She wailed from underneath Taro.

"Taro, get off of Kayori." Sakura said in a tired voice. "Now wash and eat breakfast."

Taro slowly gets off his sister and heads down to the washroom, sulking. While washing his hands he over hears his little sister protesting. "What?! That's all he gets?!"

"Oh go wash up Kayori."

"You all ready told me too. I washed up before I woke up Taro!"

"Your hands are dirty now from being on the floor." Sakura said impatiently.

"Not my fault," She muttered.

"NOW!"

"Fine…" Kayori growls stomping off.

She walked down to the other washroom, passed her younger brother's room, Amaeru. She turned her back to see if Sakura was watching her, she wasn't, and Kayori walked in. She slid the door closed behind her. 'Now I can practice my hiding.' She made her way to the toddler's bed. She noticed a cup of water, full to the top, and picked it up. 'Mommy will be maaaad,' thought the devious seven year old. She then took it and dumped it on the bed, making it look like he had wet himself. "hehe" she giggled quietly. She then looked on a dresser where a glass piggy bank sat. She noticed the window behind it as well. Smirking, she made her way over and opened the window. "And now…" She whispered, picking up the bank. She then threw it to the ground with all her might. The loud noise woke up her brother and she made her escape through the window.

Kayori runs, but smirks to herself once she hears Amaeru's room door get opened with a panicking Sakura rushing in. "Amaeru! Are you okay?! My poor baby!"

The young Uchiha quickly makes it to the washroom's window. "Psst. Taro! Open the window."

"Hello? Toilet, are you talking to me again?" Taro questioned innocently.

'Crap, I forget I made the toilet talk before.' "Er… yes, it is I the toilet. Now Taro open the window."

"Why?"

"So Kayori… can tell you what she did to Amaeru, whom you both despise." Taro stared blankly at the toilet.

"Why don't you look like your talking this time?"

"Just open the window!" The 'toilet' snapped.

"All right all right, calm down Toilet-san. I'll open the window." He goes over and lifts up the window.

"Taro, let me in!" He looks over and sees Kayori trying to climb in.

"Hmm… should I Toilet-san?" He looks over and Kayori sneakily says. "Yes, let Kayori in."

"Okay Toilet-san. Just this once." He grabs hold of his sisters arms and heaves the young girl into the washroom.

"So Toilet-san said is was okay?" Kayori asked, holding back her laughter.

"Yep, told you Toilet-san talked." Taro said smugly, like he proved a point. Kayori just shook her head, and turned the water on.

"So why were you by the window?"

"Well… I kinda freaked mom out without her knowing it was me." Kayori said, a mischievous glint appeared in her black eyes.

"What'd you do this time?" Taro asked groaning.

"Made Amaeru look like he wet himself and smashed his piggy bank on the ground really loud." She said nonchalantly, as if she did that every day… which she did.

The walked out of the washroom, all clean and what not. Taro groaned and slapped his head. "One of these days she going to catch you."

"She hasn't yet."

"Who hasn't done what yet?" A familiar voice said from behind the two.

"DADDY!" Kayori screams, tackling her beloved 'father'.

"Hey dad." Taro said calmly laughing slightly.

Sasuke returned Kayori's hug and gently placed her back on the floor, capturing Taro into a bear hug. "How are my two blue haired buddies doing?" He asked ruffling Taro's messy hair.

Kayori pouts. "I thought I was your little princess." She stated grumpily.

"You're my only princess." He said releasing the kids.

"And it's gonna stay that way." She stated pointing a finger at her father.

He smiles sheepishly. "I sure hope so."

"So you don't want another pink haired kid huh?" Taro said as they walked towards the breakfast table.

Sasuke tried to avoid subject. "Hey Sakura, how has your morning been?" He said as a pink haired woman walked in the room.

"Amaeru has wet the bed and his piggy bank was blown to the ground by the wind." Sakura said, exhausted.

"Blown to the ground huh?" Sasuke grinned while looking over at his two, now stuffing their faces, children.

Kayori smiles innocently. "Yeah, I heard it from the washroom. Taro did too."

"I heard it too, then Toilet-san started talking to me again." Taro said smiling, exposing his sharp teeth.

Sasuke shook his head smiling. "So Toilet-san started talking after the piggy bank broke?"

"Yeah, Kayori heard him talking too." Taro said.

Kayori quickly nodded her head. "Y-yep I heard Toilet-san also. It was weird, I didn't know Taro was serious about Toilet-san. I just thought Taro was an idiot, but I get I was wrong." She said smiling.

Sasuke smirked. 'I have such a devious little daughter… well yeah.' "So Taro, do you have any missions coming up?"

Taro shook his head. "Nope, we're all training for the big Chunin exams."

Kayori shot a glare in his direction, "Lucky..." She muttered, as she went back to stuffing her face.

Sasuke walked over to her, "Now now, you'll have your chance! Besides, today is a big day for you!" he patted her head.

Kayori smiled, "Yeah! I'm gonna go to the academy today!" She yelled jumping up and onto the table. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose into the air.

Sasuke smiled and laughed to himself, "If you make it passed the tests... And good going Kayori! You knocked the rice over!" Came Taro's voice, blowing Kayori out of her daydream.

Sakura rolled her eyes and game Amaeru to his father. She the proceded to pluck Kayori off the table. "Don't stand on the table! You made it dirty!" She yelled at her. Kayori boke free of her grasp and Sakura took back Amaeru.

"Now Sakura-"

"Don't you 'Now Sakura' me!"

"Why not?"

"Because all you every do is support these little devils! I'm tired of it Sasuke! Don't you love me!?" Sakura yelled.

Fights like this happened every time Taro and the Devious Kayori, would do something like this. Both children looked at each other and slowly made their way out of the kitchen. Even still their yells could be heard.

"You probably don't even love Amaeru! Your own son!"

"Are you saying that Taro isn't my son!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Well you know what! Your wrong! And you know what else! I don't love Amaeru! I don't even love you! I only married you to rebuild the Uchiha clan!"

That's when the fighting stopped, Kayori and Taro, now by the door, listened.

"What?!"Sakura said in complete shock.

"You heard me." Sasuke growled leaving the kitchen.

Kayori and Taro took the silence as a chance to leave. They both turned to each other and ran out the front door and out of the compound. Taro, feeling slightly depressed looked at his sister, she too looked depressed. He turned around to see if his dad was following them, but he wasn't. Now he felt bad that his sister didn't have anyone to bring her to the Academy, nobody to cheer for her if she passed the tests.

"Hey Kayori, since I don't think Dad will be coming to watch you, I was wondering if you wanted me to go with you?" he asked

Kayori looked up at him, "Okay... thanks..." she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the Academy.

'I guess she isn't always evil...' thought Taro, he squeezed her hand tightly and they walked down the road.

After a bit of walking Taro saw the Academy. "There it is!" Kayori nearly yelled, she had become happy and excited.

"Taro, what are the tests like?" Kayori asked excitedly, she was bouncing up and down.

"They are really easy. They are first going to test your chakra, then there is usually a small jutsu that they ask you to perform.-"

"Substitution or clone, right?"

"Right," Taro replied, "then they will see your taijutsu and test your skill with throwing knives and such. Then there is a race like thing testing your overall skills of a ninja."

"But isn't the Academy supposed to teach us that stuff too?" Kayori asked curiously,

"Yes, but they are trying to get parents to train their children at home so they don't stay in the Academy as long, and so they have like a jump start on being a ninja." Taro explained, they had both entered the Academy and walked into a room where many other children were.

"My my! Taro and Kayori! It's great to see you!" Said a feminine voice. Kayori jumped and turned to see a red eyed woman with wavy black hair behind them.

"Aunt Kurenai!" Kayori exclaimed hugging her, "Hi Aunt Kurenai," was all Taro said.

"Hello you two. Why are you here Taro, did you do so badly that they sent you back?" Kayori snickered before saying, "No! Taro is being really nice and he's gonna watch me today!" She smiled at Kurenai

"What a nice brother-" "Well I'm going to go sit down." Taro announced, and as he passed Kurenai he told her, "Dad and Mom stared fighting this morning." Then he sat down at a desk.

"Well Kayori, Why don't you come and sit with Asuma and I?" Kurenai asked

Kayori looked at her big brother, He nodded, saying that it was alright if she did, "Okay!" and She and Kurenai walked to the other side of the classroom. "Hi Asuma!" Kayori said approaching him, "Why are you here?"

"We both came to watch you!" He smiled, "I'm already a ninja, remember!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!!"

"Silly Kayori!"He patted her head, "What happened to your hair?"

"Taro." She said informatively, "He blew bubble gum and it got stuck so Mom had to cut it. But she says that my hair looks like my Daddy's"

"Except it's blue..." Asuma said

"That doesn't count"

They continued their conversation until Taro walked over, "If it's alright, I'm going to take Kayori with me."

"It's fine Taro" Kurenai said before any of the two could say anything.

No words were spoken between the two Uchihas until they reached the other side of the classroom in the back. "Taro, Why'd I have to go?"

"Because I said so Kayori." Taro was eyeing some new people who just walked in, The Akamichi's. Three of the four of them didn't like the two older Uchiha's, Chouji loved them. "Practice being a ninja." Taro told Kayori while staring down the oldest Akamichi. She was a girl that Taro had beat in becoming a Genin, she hated him for that.

"Uh... Clone jutsu... yeah..." Kayori said slightly confused, she didn't do anything but the younger Akamichi caught what she was saying. "Can't even get a basic clone jutsu down?" She laughed, poor Chouji, he would have to put up with three girls on PMS.

"I CAN DO IT!" She yelled back, Taro held her back from running and hitting the girl. Right then, there was a large explosion. Every parent looked outside to the wall, thinking it was an attack, it really came from the front. "All kids, line up, now." Was the order given by Moegi, one of the teachers.

The kids all looked at each other in shock there was an actual explosion in the classroom, only Kayori walked to the front of the classroom 'she's cool! I want to explode stuff'. "Okay, form a line behind this young lady because none of you followed instructions."

**-----------------**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto. Kayori, Amaeru, the Akamichi girls, and Asuma Jr. belong to Sabaku no Kiri. Taro, and the other Akatsuki children belong to me. I created these children during a series of difficult and stressful testing at school.**

**Sabaku no Kiri wrote most of this chapter[I helped!] but we both will be posting chapters to this story on both of our accounts. So we didn't steal it, we both are working on this fic together!**

**You will soon be meeting the other characters in a few chapters. Oh and if you read all of this you deserve a pat on the back and a cookie cause this is super long! *Waves* See you next time ^^**


	2. Shredded Paper

**Discalimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… not me or Sabaku no Kiri or anyone else for that matter. However, Momo, her sister, Asauma Jr, Kayori, and a partieal Amearu belong to Sabaku no kiri. The other part Amearu, Taro, and the rest of the Akatsuki Kids you will meet later belong to ME!**

---------

The younger Akamichi child growled. She stepped into line behind Kayori. Everyone followed. Moegi then took out slips of what seemed to be, paper.

"When you touch these papers, it will rip. Some papers may rip more than once, that indicates how much chakra you have. This is the first test. You need to have a specific amount of chakra before the Academy lets you in. To get in, the paper will have to rip once." Moegi said, she started at the back of the line.

She gave a paper to the first boy, his ripped in half twice. Everyone was in shock. The next boy had his rip in half. And the next. About half way through the line, a girls didn't rip enough.

"I'm sorry, you didn't pass." Moegi said placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl ran to her parents and cried. Both mother and father glared at Moegi, then sighed and continued.

When she had come to the Akamichi girl, she snatched the paper from Moegi's hands. Instantly, it ripped three time. "Beat that!" She laughed at Kayori.

Moegi gave Kayori her piece. 'Let's see if she has a lot of chakra like Taro.'

Taro looked at Kayori, 'I wonder... Mine ripped into many small pieces. Will hers do the same.'

Kayori took the piece from Moegi. It quickly ripped five times, into very small turned to the Akamichi and said, "I did Momo!" Kayori smiled at her, showing her sharp teeth. She then looked at Taro who held his thumb up and smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth too.

Most of the kids left the line to go to their parents, who congratulated them. Only a few remained, Kayori, Momo and a few boys.

Taro walked over to Kayori, "Good job!" he said patting her head. "You and I both have a lot of chakra. We get it from Dad." he explained,

"Mine ripped five times!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. So did mine." He knew she was just to excited, "Well, don't forget. You have more tests."

Kayori gasped and covered her mouth, "Right!"

Taro laughed, 'yeah, she's not always evil.'

Moegi had been recording everyone's results at the time. When she finished, she noticed all the kids were out of line. "HEY!" She shouted over the random chit chat. Everyone turned to look at her, "Did I SAY to get out of line?" She asked looking at all the kids. Slowly the kids started walking back to the line. "Don't let it happen again." Moegi muttered quietly, but loud enough for Taro and Kayori to hear. Both snickered. Moegi rolled her eyes, "Alright! Next test!"

Moegi led the line out of the room and on to a practice field. "Here we will be doing races. Individual races." Moegi explained. Kayori, being in front of the line, looked at the track. It was small enough that she could sprint around it once and make a decent time.

"So, there is a time limit for this too. It is one minute around it." Most people thought it was a reasonable time.

"So, who is first?" she asked, most kids backed up. Momo started to but she say Kayori staying where she was, so she moved back. "You," Moegi pointed to Momo, "you first." the girl groaned, she was a little on the chubby side so she knew this wouldn't be good.

"Ready?" Momo positioned herself, "GO!" And the girl shot off like a bullet. She was sprinting about a quarter of the way around the track until she became tired and she jogged the whole way. 'Wow, chubby isn't half bad,' Taro thought. He glanced at Kayori, she was cheering for the girl. 'She is to naïve to notice that Momo doesn't like her.' He just shook his head.

Momo had finally come around the track after thirty seconds and stopped at the end. "Fifty three seconds." Moegi said looking at her watch.

Momo let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." was all she said

"Can I go next?" Kayori asked, raising her hand. Moegi looked at her in shock. "Erm alright."

Kayori approached the line. "Ready" Moegi yelled, Kayori set up in a ready position. "Set!" She shifted putting her right leg in front of her and her left behind her. "GO!" She pushed off with her right foot, she had some how put chakra into her foot making her push off strong.

"Whoa!" She yelled, she continued her running but none of her strides had that extra push she had in the beginning. She heard people cheering for her which made her run faster and faster though. "Come on Kayori!" Yelled Asuma and Taro. When she crossed the line Moegi yelled to her, "Forty three seconds!"

Kayori tried to jump for joy but she was too tired. She just huffed and fell on all fours. Asuma and Taro ran over to her, "I'm... okay," she huffed. Taro picked her up and brought her back to Kurenai. "Just wait until everyone is finished." Kayori nodded and smiled, "I went fast." She whispered, "Yeah, you put chakra into your first stride so you went farther and faster." Taro explained, while Kayori just nodded.

**----------**

**Whoa short ne? Do not worry I'm sure the next one will be longer. I have not done much with this chapter, but as I have stated before we both are posting and working on this fic. My chapters will pop up eventually so just wait patiently. I'm not stealing this from Sabaku no Kiri, we're BOTH working on it TOGETHER!!! Remember that, please. I do not want any flames accusing the two of us to be thieves… If you think about it, it makes sense for both of us to post since my chapters will come, and it's not like I can post the second part of the story and she only posts the first half, that makes no sense. **

**Other then that, isn't Kayori a naïve sweetie? She has no idea that Momo hates her, poor girl. I don't like Momo she's a meanie! Though Taro's such a good older bro! *huggels Taro* He's so cute too~ [I doodled designs of the characters… well except for Kiri's characters, that's HER job but trust me he's adorable!] … Well that's all I've got to say, later readers… and if you've read ALL of this you deserve a cookie… but you won't get them… they're my cookies… MINE! *Runs off laughing evilly***


End file.
